csifandomcom-20200225-history
Presumed Guilty
Presumed Guilty is the fifteenth episode in season seven of . Synopsis Horatio and the team go head-to-head with a defense attorney who may be involved in a murder cover-up. Plot Calleigh, Natalia and Delko testify in the murder trial of Alfonso Reyes, a golf instructor at Palm Court Country club accused of strangling a young woman named Lindsay Garland just six weeks ago. Lindsay's hair and saliva were found on Reyes' shirt, and the CSIs believe he strangled her with a belt, which, Reyes' defense attorney Derek Powell reminds the jury, was never found. After a quick deliberation, the jury finds Alfonso Reyes guilty--just as, in the morgue, Dr. Price and Horatio are re-examining Lindsay's body. When a blowfly emerges from the body bag, Horatio realizes something is awry: witnesses found Reyes with Lindsay's body in the locker room, but if a blowfly managed to lay an egg in her nasal passage after death, she had to have been killed or transported outside at some point. The team is back to square one with the case. Horatio talks to Powell and learns that a woman named Tammy Witten came forward at the last minute claiming she'd seen Lindsay in the passenger seat of a car after her death, but Powell dismissed Tammy, citing her record of drug use. Natalia and Tripp question Tammy, who is in the hospital after a near drug overdose. Tammy tells Natalia that she saw Lindsay dead in the passenger seat of a silver car, which sideswiped a wall driving away on Third Street. Natalia and Ryan go to the alley Tammy mentioned seeing the car in and discover paint transfer from the car as well as blowflies that are an exact match for the one found on Lindsay's body. After retrieving Lindsay's car from the impound lot, Delko and Calleigh go over it and find the paint transfer in the alley is indeed from Lindsay's car. They also find an odd blood pattern inside the car. In jail, Alfonso Reyes tells Horatio that he met Lindsay when she used to sneak into the country club looking for men. They had a brief affair, and the day of her murder they fought when he caught her sneaking onto the premises again. He tells Horatio she was involved with a club patron named Andy Durbin. After Calleigh matches the blood pattern to a golf glove, Horatio questions Andy. It is Andy's friend, Kevin Sheridan, who rouses his suspicions. Horatio goes back to Lindsay's car and finds DNA residue in the air filter, but Kevin Sheridan refuses to give over his DNA--and Horatio is surprised to learn the man's lawyer is none other than Derek Powell. Horatio goes to the judge from the Reyes trial, Gregory Thorpe, but he won't give the CSI a warrant for Sheridan, a man he notes is a friend of the mayor. Horatio pays another visit to Reyes, who is incensed now that he realizes why Powell pushed for a speedy trial. He tells Horatio more about the day of the murder: he was ironing his uniform in the locker room and stepped away to take a call. When he returned, Lindsay's body was in his locker. Horatio gets the iron and Calleigh recovers skin from it, which matches the DNA from the flecks of skin in Lindsay's car's air filter. She's elated, until Powell shows up with an order to suppress the evidence because Calleigh made a stop after retrieving it and left it unattended briefly. Ryan pulls Sheridan over for a minor speeding offense and gets in his face, resulting in an altercation that allows Powell to file a complaint against Ryan on Sheridan's behalf. Horatio is forced to remove Ryan from active duty. Calleigh and Delko go over pictures Ryan took of Sheridan's car after their altercation and notice a prescription bottle in his car for the same drug Tammy ODed on. They examine the car closely and notice a eye visible through the broken taillight of Sheridan's car and suspect that Tammy, who has been missing since she checked out of the hospital, has been kidnapped by Sheridan. Armed with the picture, Horatio is finally able to get the DNA warrant, along with a search warrant, from Judge Thorpe. Horatio and Delko find Sheridan with Powell at his house and serve Sheridan with the warrant. There's no sign of Tammy in either the trunk of the car or the house, so Horatio decides to hold Sheridan for 48 hours in the hopes that it will give them time to find her. After Sheridan is taken away, Horatio turns to Powell, who tells the CSI he's represented Sheridan for ten years. Though it would be a breach of attorney-client privilege to directly reveal if he knows whether Sheridan kidnapped the girl, Powell does mention another property Sheridan owns and was hoping to turn into a golf course. Horatio takes to the air in a helicopter to search for Tammy, aware that Sheridan used mylar blankets to conceal her whereabouts. The team finds her tied up in a cellar. The DNA from the air filter and iron pin the murder squarely on Kevin Sheridan, and he signs a confession in exchange for a deal. He romanced Lindsay, but when she put pressure on him to leave his wife and threatened to tell the woman, he killed her and tried to pin it on Reyes. Sheridan is offered a deal in exchange for turning over his accomplice: Judge Thorpe, who helped him hide the body and presided over Reyes' trial. Horatio goes to arrest the judge, who claims he didn't want to help but felt he had no choice. Horatio has little sympathy: he sent an innocent man to jail. With the real culprits under arrest, Alfonso Reyes is released from jail. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price Guest Cast * Sean Combs as Derek Powell * Chris Wiehl as Kevin Sheridan * Nicholas Gonzalez as Alfonso Reyes * Christian Pitre as Lindsay Garland * Scott Klace as Paul Garland * Jim Pirri as Judge Gregory Thorpe * Rachel Miner as Tammy Witten * Michael Duvert as Andy Durbin * Lisa Vidal as Patricia Busick * Ron Eckert as Jury Foreman * Brian Lloyd as Officer * Paul Haber as Doctor See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes